These types of data processing systems are known as comprising a memory cassette with programs and data stored thereon, and an operator (processing device) having a connector for connection to this memory cassette, and executing the cassette programs by connection of such memory cassette to this connector. A typical data processing system of this kind is a system for game machines. As is well known, game machines execute game programs by installation of a memory cassette therein with programs and data for various games stored thereon. Generally provided game machines further comprise a game machine body for using such data, and a controller giving various operating commands (operating signals) to the game machine body, which enables indication of the processed matter inside the game machine body on television receivers and the like.
These kinds of memory cassettes are constructed so as to have a connector on one side of the box-shaped cassette body and to comprise a ROM and its peripheral circuits inside the cassette body. A memory cassette with this kind of structure has a substantially constant cassette body volume, thereby inevitably determining the storage capacity of the ROM. This determines the capacity of programs storable in the ROM, leading to demand for greater program capacity.
Therefore, a compact connector provided on the body of the memory cassette offers a game machine which enables the installation of a new compact ROM cassette on this compact connector. This game machine is constructed such as to enable the installation of a memory cassette with a compact connector provided thereon in the game machine body. By installing a compact ROM on the compact connector of the memory cassette, it is possible to use the data stored in the compact ROM with the game machine body.
However, these game machines merely use the data in the compact ROM cassette without any change in the development of the game itself, which would not completely satisfy demands for development of a variety of games.
The development of various games and realization of other various processes require a large amount of programs and a great memory capacity for storing a great amount of programs. However, conventional game machines had the disadvantage that the memory capacity of the cassette body was inevitably limited in consideration of transportation, handling or price, etc.
Further, conventional game machines could not re-use games developed in the past inside new game programs, so that the non-use of old programs led to the waste of development steps, the ROM and other resources spent for the development of such program.
Therefore, the present invention aims at solving these problems by providing a data processing system which can realize a variety of processes and which can effectively use resources. Another purpose is to provide a novel memory cassette structure for use with this system.